Tales of the Tired
by atlantisXgirl
Summary: Chekov is dead tired, which leads to abnormal happenings.


**I found this laying around my computer, and thought I would post it. **

**I do not own any characters from the Star Trek universe(and that makes me very sad) **

**Enjoy.**

Everyone was tired.

After 10 months into their 5-year mission the crew of the enterprise was heading home for some much needed shore leave. The ship, badly in need of repairs thanks to the latest batch of hostile aliens, was full of people just itching to get their feet on solid, non- spacecraft ground. Everyone just wanted to get home for some well needed rest.

One member of the enterprise crew who was particularly "dead on his feet" was a teenager by the name of Pavel Chekov. The young ensign sat at his station in the bridge silently counting the hours till alpha shift as over and crew member Riley would take his place. As he glanced around the room he noticed everyone seemed to be extremely preoccupied, mostly in an attempt to stay awake.

LT Uhura was tapping away at a PADD her eyes darting back and forth between it and her boyfriend, a small smile spreading across her face. The Vulcan was definitely not pleased with whatever Uhura had sent because he strode over from his post and started a quite conversation with her. Chekhov wasn't quite sure what it was about but managed to catch the words "cats" "humorous" and "failure-to-understand".

As he stifled back a laugh and glanced over at the captain's chair, he expected to see a tired but otherwise smiling Kirk. Instead he noticed the chair was empty and the captain was actually hiding behind it. Pavel was quite confused until he looked slightly to the right of the chair to see an angry looking Dr. McCoy ready to lunge at the younger man.

"God dammit Jim!" the doctor yelled, taking a step towards the captain. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday!" Kirk said oh so matter of factly.

"I mean actual food Jim, not that junk crap you keep in your room!"

"Um..." came the captain's reply from further behind that chair "When I was in sickbay with you!"

"That was 5 freaking days ago!" McCoy called as he darted around the chair. "Now hold the fuck still!" he called as he loaded a hypospray.

"Hell no! The last time you gave me one of those stupid things I couldn't see out of my left eye for a week!" the captain shouted at the CMO.

"That's because you're allergic to fucking everything! There is nothing I can give you that won't fuck you up somehow!" McCoy jammed the hypospray into the captain's neck with a smug look on his face.

The captain slumped over the back of his chair mumbling something that sounded like "you bastard" McCoy lifted the still mumbling captain roughly up and started towards the turbolift before the captain stopped and leaned towards his first officer.

"Sssssspock!" Kirk slurred "Yoooou have the con while Dr. McBones does stuff to me in sssssickbaaaay"

The doctors eye twitched as he opened his mouth to tell off Kirk who was now supporting all his weight on the older man. Chekov decided he was far too tired to follow the captains, McCoy's and eventually Spock's discussion about what actually happened down in sickbay. He turned his chair back to his work station and glanced over at his best friend; Hikaru who was, at the moment, hunched over a PADD not paying a lick of attention. Not even paying notice to the boy who was now practically sitting in his lap trying to see the screen of the device.

"Sulu" Chekov tried, hoping his friend would talk with him and help keep him awake.

No response.

"Karu?" he tried again, this time using the young helmsman's nickname from the academy.

Still no response.

Chekov sighed and turned once again to face his station. Everyone was otherwise occupied and surely no one would notice if he laid his head down for just a minute. As he gently rested his cheek on the cool glass and metal surface in front of him, he shut his eyes and thought about how nice it felt to rest for just a minute. His minute of rest was soon rudely cut off as the navigation equipment began to let out a series of loud and obnoxious beeps and alarms.

"Seet!" Chekov yelled as he sat up and leapt back falling over his chair and hitting this head on the stairs in the process. As he scrambled to his feet he looked around the room everyone was staring directly at him all their faces plastered with looks of confusion, annoyance and amusement.

He straightened his uniform and sat down, hurriedly tapping at the screen to shut off the beeps and alarms. He was silently cursing himself for being so stupid and not thinking his actions through, he was just so tired and when he was tired he had a bad habit of not thinking straight, he wasn't even too sure he could remember the codes to stop the alarms. A few minutes later the room was silent. Chekov could feel everyone's eyes burning into the back of his neck. He didn't want to turn and face anyone, knowing someone would scold him for his idiotic actions. He felt his face grow hot and cheeks burn with embarrassment.

The sudden appearance of a hand on his shoulder made him jump a mile high in his seat. He didn't turn and took at the person who was gripping his shoulder instead he kept his head down staring at his feet.

"Pavel..." came the reassuring voice of his best friend, he was the only person who didn't call him by his last name or 'kid'. "Buddy, you alright?" he questioned.

"Fine, just a leetle tired" Chekov replied sheepishly, still not looking up from the ground.

"A little? You just took a face plant into the navigation equipment" Sulu said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

_Maybe I wasn't as graceful as I thought_Chekov thought to himself.

"I Am fine, reely" he said this time turning to face his friend. He forced himself to smile. "I Am sorry for all ov ze commotion"

"Bullshit you're fine" called the rough voice of the CMO. "A face plant into anything means not fine. Come on kid you're coming with me and Jim to sick bay"

"But sir, I am not seek! I am fine!" he protested.

"Listen to Dr. McBones kid, he knows what he's doing…I think" the captain chimed in with a still slightly slurred voice.

"But keptin!"

"That's an order Chekov"

Chekov sent a pleading glance at Sulu who returned with one that said 'Sorry man, orders are orders'

Chekov sighed and walked towards the turbolift with Dr. McCoy and the captain ,who still needed some help standing. Just before the doors shut he heard the voice of Spock over the com.

"Lieutenant Riley please report to the bridge"

It made him feel sort of guilty about the whole situation.

**X X X**

As the doors whizzed open at the sickbay Chekov reluctantly stepped out and silently stood waiting for a nurse to come and check home over so he could leave and go back to his room to sleep off the entire incident back on the bridge.

He watched as McCoy yanked Kirk over to a table, gave the protesting man another hypospary and called a nurse over to get him some food from the mess. The nurse seemed slightly surprised at the request but stepped towards the doors without a word.

"Move kid" she said rudely waving her hand to the right.

Chekov suddenly realized he was still standing in front of the transporter, he mumbled an apology and stepped aside. He silently hoped that it would be anyone but the CMO to look him over, but much to the young man's disappointment the very doctor he was trying ignore stalked over and grabbed Chekov roughly by the shoulder.

"You alright kid? What's up? I've never seen you this tired, have you been sleeping at all?" the doctor said waving the scanner over the top of Chekhov's head.

"Not reelly..." Chekov replied attempting to hide the anger in his voice. He was tired and wasn't in any mood to be nailed with questions. He could, after all, take care of himself.

"Well why the heck not? We can't have you sleeping on the job...that's bound to get us all killed. You sure you're feeling alright?" McCoy asked as he set the scanner down. "Maybe I should get Sulu to watch you for the next few days..."

"Nyet!" the boy said as he whipping his head up to lock eyes with McCoy. He climbed down from the table and brushed past the doctor.

"Kid, what are you doing? Hold still!" McCoy called rushing after the teenager. "Come back here!" he said grabbing at the boys wrist.

"I'm fine!" Chekov pulled his hand from the doctor's tight grip and did a quick turn on his heels, now facing McCoy, Kirk and the rest of the sickbay occupants.

"я меня все прекрасно, и я могу позаботиться о себе!" he yelled to no one in particular before stepping into the turbolift and pressing the button to close the door.

Everyone stood in shock; no one would have guessed the kid had it in him to tell of the CMO, or at least they thought he was talking to McCoy.

Kirk propped himself up by the elbows and glanced over the room. "Did anyone understand that?"

**Yeah. I think the russian translates roughly to "I'm fine and I can take care of myself" hahah I wouldn't really know though because I'm lazy and used google translate. **

**Comments/critiques are welcome and enjoyed. **

**Thank you very much for reading. **


End file.
